There are many applications in the hydraulics industry for two-way flow valves, and one particular application wherein the valve of this invention is particularly suitable is in the application of hydraulic gymnasium equipment.
In many applications it is desirable to have variable resistances to movement in fore and aft directions, for example for the development of bicep and tricep muscles of the arms, and consequently it is desired that pressure relief valves be independently adjustable for these purposes. It is essential that valves used for gymnasium equipment do not leak, and the main object of this invention is to provide a valve which is unlikely to leak and which will be readily adjusted to vary the pressure for push/pull operations. Another object is to provide a valve which is very easily constructed and which is simple and inexpensive to produce.